Satyr
Satyr Introduction Satyr are half man (or woman) and half goat creatures, originally from Greek Myth. There are some Satyrs who work at Dante's Casino, primarily in the bar areas as they are associated with wine and drink and frollicking with women. Books Appears in * Touch the Dark * Claimed by Shadow About Supe Category * Fey Appearance * Rudimentary horns that poked out of the satyr's mahogany curly hair * Fur-covered haunches and glossy black hooves * Satyrs are usually erect, especially when females are around.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 Character / Nature * satyrs generally approve of anyone female and breathing.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 * Satyrs, even the old, bald ones, think they're God's gift to women, and messing with that fantasy tends to have bad results. Touch the Dark, ch. 6 * Satyrs seldom turn violent—they're more likely to run than fight.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 * A depressed satyr is a miserable sight. They get drunk, play sad songs and loudly complain about the duplicity of women. Touch the Dark, ch. 6 * Satyrs prefer to be nude—they believe wearing clothing suggests they have something to hide, that some part of their bodies isn't perfect.Touch the Dark, ch. 9 Normal Habitat * Other Details * A Satyr's genitals are normally always at full attention.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1, p. 2 * There is one that works at Dante's Casino as a bartender. ... In myths they are often associated with pipe-playing. * There are a group of Satyr-Were Hybrids working at Dante's.Touch the Dark, ch. 9 Dictionary Definition One of a class of lustful, drunken woodland gods. In Greek art they were represented as a man with a horse's ears and tail, but in Roman representations as a man with a goat's ears, tail, legs, and horns. Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Touch the Dark There is one who works in Pan's Flute. He took Cassie's order and went to get Jimmy, who had left.Touch the Dark, ch. Jimmy is part Satry and part Were-rat. 'Claimed by Shadow #2' The Graeae caused the Satyr bartender's genitals to go flaccid (they never go flaccid normally). Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1, p. 2 2. Claimed by Shadow 3. Embrace the Night Associated Characters, Groups, Places etc. * Satyr-Were Hybrids * Jimmy the Rat * Pan's Flute * Dante's Casino * Mircea Basarab * Tomas * John Pritkin * Billy Joe * Tony * Dark Mages * Danny See Also * Satyr-Were Hybrids * Weres and Shapeshifters * Two-Natured Book References External Links *Satyr - Wikipedia *Satyrs *Satyrs - Mytha=ological Monsters *Myths, Legends, & Folklore...: Satyrs & Centaurs - Mythical Hybrids *Magical Creatures V: Centaurs and Satyrs *SATYRS : Nature Spirits, Rustic Daemones | Greek mythology, Satyroi, Fauns, w/ pictures *Centaurs, Fauns, Satyrs and Minotaurs - Eden *Satyr - WikiNarnia - The Chronicles of Narnia, C.S. Lewis Category:Supernatural Types Category:Fey Category:Dante's Casino